


what?? adopted by jaime preciado

by ptv_paladins



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptv_paladins/pseuds/ptv_paladins
Summary: Hi my name is shadow I am 15 years old.i go to Clairemont high. I live in an orphanage, I was left their when I was a little kid, I can't remember much. I hate most people. I get called and emo a lot but I don't really like to identify with subcultures and labels. This is the story of my adoption.





	what?? adopted by jaime preciado

!Shadow's P.O.V!

I got back from school and I went strait up to my room. My half was covered in band posters and hair and makeup products. My room mate was the worst person I could possibly have! It was a popular bitch.  
I flopped down on my bed and started to read fanfiction it's all I do apart from listen to bands.  
I heard a familiar voice. Victoria.  
" hahaha. There she is girls. An emo slut. isn't she fat! And ugly. And a waste of space." Victoria Said to her little posse.  
"Yeah" her posse replied with laughs and giggles.  
"Fuck off" I said to them.  
Victoria looked very pissed and started to punch me and kick me. A few minutes after they had left, the intercom crackled and said;  
"all 12-14year olds come down to the adoption room. now."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapters will be longer than this, this is just a quick chapter to set the scene. dont forget to leave kudos <3 its much appreciated! :)


End file.
